


Dog Meets God

by owlish_peacock



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Animal Death, Book 8: Written in My Own Heart's Blood, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlish_peacock/pseuds/owlish_peacock
Summary: The parting thoughts of a loyal friend.Written for the Lallybroch Library Scavenger Hunt on Tumblr.





	Dog Meets God

He didn’t wish to go. Was there not more for him to do on earth?

Although, he admitted, he was old. The youth he once was had disappeared. Old age had crept upon him as surely as the rising of the moon. All vibrancy was gone, replaced with gray.

And still… he felt as if the days had passed too quickly. Had he missed so much of his life? Memories had slipped through the crevices of his mind, combining to create simple flashes of images.

Dirt beneath him.

The smell of rain.

Gunshots.

A face, swimming around the edges of memories, a constant presence within his thoughts.

Oh, Ian… 

What would Ian do? He couldn’t leave him… 

His heart thudded with each beat, echoing the thoughts within.

_ I… an… _

_ I… an…  _

He couldn’t leave Ian. He  _ wouldn’t  _ leave Ian. 

But he found his bones ached more and more with each passing day, his movement growing stilted and strained. He did not possess the strength he once had.

Sighing, he dropped before the hearth, hoping the warmth would soothe his muscles. Another sigh. It was nice, the comforting heat that encapsulated him. It would be easy for him to close his eyes, and drift away… 

No. Ian…

His ears twitched, listening toward the bed behind him. He heard the inhalations of deep sleep, a sound that lulled him even further…

He wouldn’t leave Ian alone.

But, Ian wasn’t alone. He listened again, hearing the twin breaths, the twin heartbeats beneath the quilts. 

Ian…

And Rachel.

His family. The two halves of his heart.

He didn’t want to leave  _ either  _ of them. But his time was drawing close. He could feel it within his lethargic bones and heavy eyes.

He didn’t wish to go, but he had to. Such was the cycle of life. He thought, remembering every moment that shaped him, and his heart lightened. He would leave with his happy memories, and unconditional love.

And with the drooping of his eyelids, Rollo drifted away.

_ Farewell, my brother. _

  
  



End file.
